Who Shall We Meet Today?
by notnecessarilyinbetween
Summary: Merlin and Arthur always seem to meet the most interesting characters, but what happens when they meet characters that really have no right to be in Camelot? No OCs. Ch 11, HEY LISTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm back again, this is just going to be a bunch of drabbles of interesting situations I thought Merlin and Arthur should be in!  
>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC and guest character belongs to Tolkien.<br>Please enjoy!

Talking Trees

* * *

><p>"Merlin, what in the world are you looking for?"<p>

Said man seemed to be running into every tree in the area and staring straight into the bark, " I know it's here, I can feel it!"

Arthur watched as Merlin tripped and stumbled over even more roots, and started looking at another tree when he jerked up and shrieked "AAAAAAH!"

"Merlin what-" Arthur was cut off when the "tree" that Merlin had been staring at opened its eyes.

"What have we got here?"

Merlin jumped back, but the tree moved and lifted him up in front of it.

The tree squinted and breathed deeply, " burárum, man the mortal, the master of horses" the tree spoke out as it breathed deeply and each word rang out slowly with purpose. The tree nodded to itself and placed Merlin back on the ground.

Arthur sidled up to Merlin, who looked like he was about to explode out of sheer joy, and whispered to him, "Merlin, what have you done know?"

"It's an Ent Arthur!" Merlin started bouncing on the balls of his feet, " An Ent, just wait until I tell Gauis! Excuse me, but what is your name, I am called Merlin, and this is Arthur," Merlin moved back in front of the tree that seemed to be stuck in place."

" Don't be hasty," the Ent looked down upon them, " In my language I am called a-lalla..."

It seemed hours later before Arthur realized that the trees words seemed to come to a steady halt, " but you may call me Treebeard."

Arthur looked over to Merlin, hoping he would get the hint, but the idiot looked entranced, " What happened to the Entwives?"

Arthur groaned and collapsed on the ground; if they ever made it back to Camelot, Merlin was going in the stocks.

" Let me sing a song for you,"

For a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!  
>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC, guest belongs to TopGear!<p>

Some say...

* * *

><p>Some say...<p>

"He's a sorcerer!"

"Calm down father, we can't tell for certain, he hasn't done anything yet!"

"Just look at the way he is dressed, I have never seen clothes like that before!"

Arthur was still in shock over the strange things the man, if he could call it that, was wearing. He was covered all in some kind of white... cloth, but his head was covered by an entirely white helmet that had some kind of black covering on the front.

"Sir, would you please state the reason that you are here in Camelot?"

The strange being continued to stand still, his arms crossed over his chest.

" and he has been sent to destroy our kingdom!" Uther was raving at this point, and Arthur ignored him and looked up when he saw Gauis and Merlin enter the throne room.

"Thank God, did you find out what exactly he is?"

Merlin shuffled forward, head bent over a book, he looked up into Arthur's eyes, clearly disturbed and said, "All we know is he's called the Stig."


	3. Chapter 3

Two in one day! I really should be doing my homework. Anyway, if you have any characters from any shows that you like that you would want to have meet the Merlin crew, just leave their name, what show they are from, and which member you want them to meet!  
>Dislcaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and guest characters belong to George Lucas<p>

The Duo of Doom

* * *

><p>Gwaine had begun to realize that if anyone ever went anywhere with Merlin or Arthur, that something strange was going to happen. He had felt eyes watching him since the beginning of their trip, and could feel someone gazing straight into his back. He straightened up as the princess asked people to go collect firewood, trying to find out this strange feeling once and for all. He trotted into the woods before he ran smack dab into a... bear...dog...monster...human, that was even buffer then Percival. It made some kind of yowling guttural noise and looked straight at Gwaine.<br>The man stared back.  
>The thing stared back at him.<br>It moved it's head to the side and made the same noise again, but seemed more defeated. It started to lumber away when a huge noise and a rush of light filled the sky.  
>Gwaine was thrown back and landed in a heap, he gazed up and rubbed his eyes, he swore he hadn't had that much to drink yet! Some kind of flying castle had stopped next to the strange beast. It opened and a man with a vest and very nice boots walked out.<br>"Chewbacca, what the hell do you think your doing?"  
>The thing- Chewbacca- made more of those strange noises to the man, and Gwaine stood up to look at this strange arrival.<br>They looked at each other for a while before identical grins flashed over both their faces.  
>"Gwaine, knight of Camelot"<br>"Han Solo, Captain of the Millenium Falcon"

They grasped hands and Gwaine flashed his grin again before asking, " Know any good pubs?"  
>The man gave a smug look and lead Gwaine into his ship, "You don't even need to ask."<p>

Chewbacca watched as two of the most dangerous men in history combined forces and disappeared at light speed to find the nearest bar. He sat down and began to rue the day he decided to take a vacation.


	4. Chapter 4

Another one pops up! Huzzah!  
>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and guests belong to Satoshi Tajiri<p>

A Rustling in the Grass

* * *

><p>Merlin and his foe faced each other in the large open field. The wind whistled through the grass, and sped over the unconscious body of Arthur Pendragon.<p>

Merlin stared at the opponent, hands clenched and his weapon at the ready.

The strange man across the field looked back at him, "Our eyes met!" the man said. A rush of music blared from no discernible source and the man threw his weapon high into the sky, " Go,Slaking!"

Merlin's eyes narrowed, he took one breathe and threw his pokéball up as well, " Get him, Suicune."

...

Arthur woke up to find Merlin sitting next to him, with a fire going, "About time you prat!"

"Fine, Merlin, if you are so anxious to leave, then lets get a move on!"

As the pair left the scene, Merlin looked back upon the utter destruction on the other side of the field, " Only one can be the Pokemon master," and he disappeared into the woods. Mysteriously.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This one is not a comedy, repeat, this is not a comedy! I will post another very interesting mix later, but I guess this one needed to be done  
>Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me~<p>

Mandible

* * *

><p>"Come one Merlin, why can't we just head back?" Arthur was more then annoyed at Merlin's obvious delight at being at the beach.<p>

"Arthur, we barely ever come here, why can't I enjoy it! I am just going for a short swim, you can fall asleep on the beach, or whatever you want to do!" Merlin stripped down into his under garments and jumped into the water.

"You are going to freeze! You've got no fat on you!" Arthur cried out without looking over his shoulder, laying down on the cold sand.

"Well then you should be able to swim just fine sire!" a voice replied from a distance.

"Are you calling me fat again Merlin!" Arthur closed his eyes and tried to relax.

He could hear Merlin swimming about and splashing.

Merlin was quite enjoying himself, even though it was very chilly. He used his magic to warm up the water around him and set about trying to see just how patient Arthur could be. He was waiting when he thought he felt something brush against his leg.

"Wonder what kind of fish they have here?" He treaded water for a while longer.

Arthur was getting annoyed, "Come on, Merlin!" he thought to himself. He suddenly heard a scream from the water. "MERLIN!"

Arthur jumped up, looking for Merlin, but could not see anything. The surface was completely smooth. Arthur looked out to the water and tried to find out if Merlin was just faking something or not, he had watched for a minute without a change, but then noticed a stain of red slowly tainted the surface. Eyes widening he saw a fin cut across the sea and head away from the land.

"Merlin?"

* * *

><p>Dun a Dun a Duna una una una una UNNNNAAAAA!<br>Next one will be Sherlock, I hope you will enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Belongs to the BBC  
>I hope you enjoy this one!<p>

Sher-shocked!

* * *

><p>"Have you all just lost your minds or are you completely ignorant?"<p>

Arthur sighed heavily and covered his face with his hand, peeking out from behind his fingers to loo at the two men who were standing in the room.

"First off, sorcery, in and of itself is impossible, but even with that made void, it is impossible for myself or my colleague to be sorcerers," the tall man with the curly brown hair seemed to be getting into a rant, while the shorter blond man behind him had on a face of patience, seemingly perfected, "if anything, you shouldn't be looking for the sorcerers who come to Camelot, but the one who is in it already!"

"WHAT?" Arthur sat up, and Merlin who was positioned behind him suddenly felt as if he should leave the room.

"Why would there be a sorcerer in Camelot?"

"Not just in Camelot, but in this castle most likely, just after being here two days I can say that it would be impossible for you to have survived this long against magical threats that it would be impossible for anyone of normal standing to defeat-" he was cut off here by John, "Wait, you mean the sorcerer is defending him?"

"Exactly, John, now, that limits the amount of people the sorcerer could be..." Gauis sidled up next to Merlin, and tried to hide his expression, " they must be loyal, extremely loyal, loyal almost to a fault, can't tell much about physical features, could be a man or a woman, but most likely a man based on acts committed," Sherlock began pacing about the room, " he would have to be close to you, the King, or else he would never be able to know what was going on. He is young, most of his actions seem to be tests of what he is able to do, so he must have some kind of elder advisor..." at this point Sherlock's gaze fell upon the blanching face of the servant who had stood by the King's chair since the beginning of this atrocious business, the one who had talked the King out of just throwing them straight into jail, " You know what, never mind, it is the ...culture shock speaking."

Arthur had been daydreaming while the man had been speaking, and perked up when he heard him stop, "Well then," he gulped, trying to remember what exactly the man had said, " Just... just go." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. John walked next to Sherlock as they left with a smirk on his face.

"What made you stop?"

" I realized that if we want to actually go back to London, I best not have our best chance at returning executed, " Sherlock said with a huff, and nodded as the servant from before approached them with a wry smile,

"Hi, um.. I'm Merlin, and I think is about time you go home..."

* * *

><p>I believe Merlin would go into a coma if he ever met Sherlock,<p>

please r&r!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and guests belong to Monty Python

That was unexpected!

* * *

><p>It had been a perfect day from Arthur's standpoint. No one had been accused of sorcery, there had been no violence anywhere in the castle, no sorcerers were trying to kill him, nothing had been brought back from the undead, and Merlin had been on time that morning! He smiled as he looked back upon the day, and didn't even mind as Merlin stumbled into the room. Arthur looked up and was shocked to see that Merlin was walking with all of his armor in a neat pile, perfectly polished, and then watched open mouthed as Merlin was able to put it away without anything falling or making any kind of obnoxious noise at all.<p>

"I didn't expect that!" Arthur was completely shocked.

Suddenly, the door burst open and three men wearing red cloaks burst into the room, the one in front had on a hat to rival the one Arthur made Merlin wear and yelled, "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our chief weapon is surprise...surprise and fear...fear and surprise... Our two weapons are fear and surprise...and ruthless efficiency... Our THREE weapons are fear, surprise, and ruthless efficiency...and an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope... Our four...no... wait..." Merlin stared at the men as they continued to rabble on, and Arthur cheek developed a tick. The three men noticed the strange looks they were getting, and suddenly the one with the hat grabbed Merlin and pulled him through the door, "you are accused of heresy on three counts - heresy by thought, heresy by word, heresy by deed, and heresy by action..."

Arthur was left alone in his room, and slowly he turned back to the paperwork he had been doing before.

...

Several hours later the door to his room opened again, and a confused looking Merlin stumbled through. Arthur stood up and walked over to him, "what happened?"

"I... what?" Merlin looked completely out of it. "They wanted me to confess about, I don't know something, by hitting me with cushions!" Merlin sat on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Arthur sat next to him and Merlin sighed, "Why does this happen to me..."

Arthur could only silently agree.

* * *

><p>So, I have a list of a bunch more drabbles I have planned for this series, but it might only last me another week or so, so if you have any ideas or stories that you want done, please review or pm me!<p>

I hope you enjoyed it!~ not necessarily in between


	8. Chapter 8

Yahoo~ Ready for the next one? I bet you are!  
>Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me~<p>

The Last...What?

* * *

><p>"Gwaine?" Merlin had been minding his own business and had gone on a walk in the forest, and would as chances had it, happened upon Gwaine and his new pet...<p>

"What, are you jealous! You wish you had one of these!" He was sitting against one of its paws, and it was licking him.

"Where did you get that?" Merlin shuffled forward to get a better look, and the animal looked back at him, its large head moving forward to sniff him once. Merlin tentatively reached out to pet it, and soon realized that it was really fluffy.

"Do you think I can keep him?" Gwaine asked after Merlin too had been bathed in saliva.

"I'm not sure, do you think he is magical?" Merlin was trying very hard to walk around the animal, "Gwaine, why does it have a saddle on it?"

Gwaine mumbled and hid his expression.

"Gwaine," Merlin turned around, "did you steal him?"

Gwaine didn't look up.

"GWAINE!"

"I found him in the forest, I will take care of him, please let me keep him, he can fly!"

Gwaine bounded over to Merlin and grabbed his hands.

"He can fly?" Merlin looked back at the giant animal and tried to see how it could fly, maybe it had something to do with the large tail.

"I bet he could beat your dragon in a race!" Gwaine smiled at Merlin.

"Pshh, that fuzzball is no match for Kilgarrah," Merlin glared over at Gwaine.

" Well I think we should test that!"

Merlin looked over his shoulder, seeing how far away they were from the castle, he shrugged and acquiesced, " Fine, be prepared to lose!"

...

Twenty minutes later Gwaine and the fluffy thing and Merlin and an amused Kilgarrah were standing next to each other in a large clearing.

"The first one to the Darking Woods wins!" Gwaine shouted out

"Fine, Ready, Set, GOOOOO!"

"Yip Yip," Gwaine shouted and the fuzzball threw himself off of the ground the same time Kilgarrah took to the sky.

It was a very close race, having much to do with Merlin and Gwaine throwing things at each other whenever one got close, but by the end Kilgarrah won by a hairs width.

"I have defeated you!" Merlin slid off of Kilgarrah, after thanking him of course, and marched over to Gwaine.

Gwaine slumped and opened his mouth, but before he could respond a shout rang out, "APPA, I FOUND YOU!"

* * *

><p>This one will be continued because I love Avatar the Last Airbender so much~ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!~ not necessarily in between<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I was going to continue the Appa one, but my muse attacked me and this came out instead, don't worry, Appa's will be continued tomorrow!  
>Disclaimer:Merlin belongs to BBC and the other weirdness belongs to Disney<p>

It's the circle...

* * *

><p>Arthur walked about above the peasant with pride; he had done it, he had slain his evil uncle. He was ashamed of the death his uncle had had, falling like that into that fire, but knew that he would have to move on to lead his subjects.<p>

He reminded himself that it was his uncles fault his father had died as he padded out to claim his kingdom as his own.

"Hey, are we done? Cause Percival really wants to get out of that grass skirt?" Gwaine had scampered over with a shameful looking Percival keeping up with him.

"I still don't see why you thought that the best distraction would be to put Percival in that skirt," Arthur smiled as he saw his adviser come towards him, staff in one hand.

"I told you didn't I"

"Yes, Merlin,though I couldn't understand half of what you were saying," Arthur noticed as the recently freed Gauis flittered about, and soon came over to speak with Arthur.

"You will be a great king, My Lord," Gaius bowed his head and Arthur moved towards the edge to look out upon his kingdom, "Everything that the light touches," he mumbles to himself, then he threw back his head and roared. He had won back his pride

It's the circle, the circle of life~

* * *

><p>In case you didn't figure it out:<p>

Arthur was Simba

Gwaine was Timon

Percival was Pumba

Gauis was Zazoo

Agravaine was Scar

and Merlin was Raffiki the awesome monkey!~not necessarily in between!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back... hehe, anyway, Merlin and Avatar don't belong to me~

* * *

><p>Gwaine had seen many strange and interesting things in his life, but at this moment he truly began to wonder what had gone wrong. The strange bald boy with the arrow on his forehead was holding his breath and levitating a large quantity of water. Across from him Merlin's eyes were glowing gold and he seemed to be pushing against the water with his magic. "I've told you," the bald boy shouted, "I'm the Avatar, master of all the elements!" The ball of water suddenly dropped (soaking Gwaine) and a huge wind picked up.<p>

"And I told you!" Merlin shouted as he turned towards the sky and called in a storm, "I am Emrys, and I can control time, life and death, and the elements!"

Gwaine at this point was cold, wet, exhausted, and more then a little bit exasperated, "How's about you both calm down and we can head to the tavern..." Gwaine was barely able to duck as fireballs started being thrown back and forth.

"Or, I will just go by myself."  
>...<p>

Several hours and many, _many,_drinks later, Gwaine stumbled back into the completely destroyed clearing, but did not see either boy in sight. A whooping noise sprung from behind him and he fell over as the bald boy and Merlin were riding around on balls of swirling air, playing some kind of game.

"You know what, I am just going to let Arthur handle this," Gwaine thought as he lurched back up and he headed back towards Camelot.

* * *

><p>I really like the idea of Aang meeting Merlin, and I truthfully do believe that once those two meet the world will fall into chaos.<br>Anyway, please read and review~not necessarily in between


	11. Chapter 11

I am soooo excited about Skyward Sword, and so in remembrance of one of my least favorite characters from the Zelda series:  
>HEY!<p>

* * *

><p>"ARTHUR!"<p>

Arthur propped his head up and wiped away the drool that had been forming in a puddle on the reports he did last night. "Wha?"

"ARTHUR!" Merlin's voice was getting louder and louder, and Arthur could hear him scurrying towards the room. Arthur sighed and stretched back up into a sitting position and watched as the door slammed open.

"KILL IT, KILL IT ARTHUR," Merlin ran in shrieking and tried to slide under his bed, making it only half way before having to crawl underneath.

"Merlin! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Arthur groaned as he tensed from behind the desk.

"It is coming, you have to kill it, it is horrible!" Merlin's muffled reply came and Arthur watched as his head peaked out, full of raw terror.

Arthur was getting nervous at this point, this was Merlin that was causing a ruckus, and not in his normal way. Merlin was rarely afraid,so Arthur picked up his sword and stood directly in front of the open door. He took a deep breathe and saw a a slight movement. He charged, but suddenly stopped.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" a quiet whisper rung from underneath the bed.

"What is this?"

"I AM NOT A THIS, MY NAME IS NAVI!" the little glowing ball of light shouted in a very piercing voice.

"IT IS A MONSTER!" Merlin yelled.

"Are you kidding me, you idiot, you are afraid of that?" Arthur said gesturing at the orb.

"You have no idea," Merlin cried poking his head out of the other side of the bed to see the faerie, and then quickly hiding back underneath.

Unbeknownst to the two men who were still talking, Navi had been trying to tell them that she was not a "that" she was Navi.

"HEY!" she shouted, but was once again ignored,

"HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN, HEY LISTEN."

...

The knights were not sure how to respond when their King and Merlin ran onto the practice field, screaming their heads off. But if Merlin and Arthur were afraid of something, they knew that they must be prepared. They drew their swords and waited as they sensed a slight movement.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I know your ears are bleeding right now :(<br>Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please read and review~ not necessarily in between


End file.
